Huang Yujun
Huang Yujun (黄瑜君) is the first and current director of the IAA. He is a strict and no-nonsense figure while on duty and is famed within the nation for his discipline and is considered a staunch traditionalist, upholding the morals of frugality, honour and loyalty. In spite of this, he is also a cunning and rather ruthless man when dealing with enemies of the country. Surprisingly, Huang's off-duty attitude manifests as one of a friendly, caring and intelligent individual. Huang was born in 1196 GSY in the city of Jiugou as the eldest son to a relatively normal middle-class, religious Asian family , as was the stereotype at the time. He stood out from the family however as a child prodigy, being accepted into the prestigious University of Guangdong at only the age of 16 while working for a medical degree. His family invested their money on Huang and he was exempted from conscription due to his value as a child prodigy. Huang completed his bachelor's degree at only the age of 18 and earned his PhD at 22. Despite his initial exemption from military service, Huang opted to serve in the military after earning his PhD as reportedly to bring "honour to my family" and was an undistinguished field medic for 3 years. Huang started his own family while marrying a woman he met in the military who worked as a nurse. Afterwards, he found employment in the now defunct "Asian Intelligence Service". He worked to become a high-ranking member in the AIS and it was his job that he held till Kiamat. After the technological purges that the Church carried out in the aftermath of Kiamat, Huang was livid at the prospect that medical technology was also affected. The AIS was also systematically stripped off of its technology, increasingly making Huang disillusioned of the Church of Asia. The CPA saw Huang as a high value individual to convert to their side and it was only because of John Lucas' leadership and the party's propaganda and support, Huang was invited by a 'mutual friend' to attend a speech given by John. Huang personally met the CPA leader after the speech, fully cementing the position of Huang as a communist and working undercover for the CPA, with any intelligence Huang acquired from the AIS was siphoned by him to the CPA. Huang was the man that warned John Lucas to not meet against the Church of Asia before his fateful kidnapping and was the de facto leader of the CPA whilst John was kidnapped. Huang heavily immersed himself in Sun Wu's book, the Art of War, which helped forge his current personality and organized the ultimate protest that would see the CPA take power during John Lucas' burning. Huang was approached by John to be the UAAA's first Chairman, but passed the offer, citing "I am a man of medicine, not politics." He was then placed as the newly formed IAA's director under the orders of Hermann Fegelein, who was requested to do so by John Lucas. Category:Characters Category:Status: Alive Category:Asians Category:Humans